The Dresses
by zero434
Summary: : Canada at the far right corner with Sweden right beside him and Finland at the far left corner with Why are they not sitting in a RusCan and SuFin order? Well it all has something to do with good old hockey, a bet and a promise. SuFin RUscan. Drabble


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

The dresses

The four country personification of semi-finalist of the world's junior championship sat awkwardly in Canada's warm and comfy couch. It was the night of the Final game. The game that will decide who takes home the Gold, Russia or Sweden.

However the sitting arrangement went like this: Canada at the far right corner with Sweden right beside him and Finland at the far left corner with Russia right beside him. Why are they not sitting in a RusCan and SuFin order? Well it all has something to do with good old hockey, a bet and a promise!

Sweden apparently taken it to heart when the announcer in the regulations game between Finland and Slovakia, said "Finland is one period away from winning a date with Sweden".

So the next day the Swede showed up in front of the Finn's hotel room with a box that contained a dress inside.

"Y'o can we'r 't for o'r dat' (You can wear it for our date)" was what he said to his "wife". After 5 minutes of explanation from the Finn, Sweden had a saddened look on his face (well more like a glare that could eat children) and Finland could not help but feel sorry(and terrified) for the man he loves. So the Finn told the man.

"If you beat me at the semi-finals and win the gold medal I will go on a date with you."

" 'nd wer' th' dr'ss? ( and wear the dress?)" The shorter male hesitated for a moment before nodding in agreement. This brought a smile to Sweden face, one that always managed to make the Finn's heart flutter. But that the nice fluttering feeling went away as soon as he saw the ridiculously pink, frilly and fluffy dress he would have to wear if Sweden won gold.

So now Finland sat beside Russia as he gave the Russian his support. He shivered at the thought of the pink abomination. He really did not want to wear it.

Tino's eyes wandered from the screen where the intense game was going on to Berwald's determined face (well it was more like the: I'm going to eat you alive face). "I'm screwed if this game goes to over time." Was what he was screaming in his head as the 3rd period started. It was 0 - 0 but Sweden somehow always win during overtime and it looked like this game was heading towards that direction.

And that is why Finland is sitting beside Russia. So what is Canada's reason for not sitting beside his beloved? Because of revenge that's why! Russia wanted to have the bet they had at last year's Finals for their semi-finals and sadly Russia won and he had to walk around for the whole day with that stupid maid dress on with Ivan right beside me doing... well let's just say t was something France would do. However, that was not the worst part. No it was when Alfred decided to barge in his home to "cheer" him up from losing to the commie again while Russia was doing all those France-like things. It's enough to say that America ran out the door screaming "MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

So wanting revenge Mathew made a bet. If Russia wins the gold Mathew would were whatever Ivan wanted him to wear for a week but if he doesn't win the gold Ivan will were a dress of Mathew's choice.

Mathew looked at his t.v and smirked. It was over time. Sweden was sure to win.

And win he did. Berwarld smiled, Tino groaned in dismay and Ivan...well he turned to see Mathew who looked like he was in the verged of breaking into a fit of evil laughter.

"Oh Ivan look what I have." Canada said evil smirk still in place as he brought up a dress just as pink and frilly as the one Sweden had for Tino.

"Sweden helped me pick it!"

Ivan screamed in terror and Tino was wept as he dragged out the Canadians by Berwarld.

"T'me f'r o'r dat' (time for our date)"

And they lived happily ever after.

**Zero434: This year's tournament was filled with twist and turns and I got to say I was sad and vengeful when Canada lost to Russia. So what did was cheer for Sweden xD and that was how this fic was born! Oh well let's try again next year Canada!**

**Results:**

**Sweden vs. Russia: 1-0**

**Sweden: Gold**

**Russia: Silver**

**Canada vs. Finland: 4-0**

**Canada: Bronze**

**Finland: 4****th**** palace**


End file.
